1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to presentation systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to control interfaces for presentation systems.
2. Background Art
Live performances such as theatre, concerts, shows, and other events are often enhanced with dynamic lighting effects. By targeting followspots or moving spotlights on specific actors or performers, audience attention can be more easily directed and focused. In particular, when a stage shares several performers or features elaborate prop design, several visual elements may compete for audience attention. Through the use of followspots, performer movement and other important stage actions can be more easily perceived, providing audiences with a more coherent and enjoyable presentation.
Conventionally, directional lighting fixtures are controlled in real-time to provide followspots for performers. For example, such lighting fixtures may be manually operated by lifting a lighting operator high into a hanging truss system or another remote location providing a vantage point for covering an entire stage. An obvious drawback of this method is that the operator must climb up or be carried into the remote position using a rigging system, and must remain at the remote location for the duration of the entire performance.
As a result, alternative methods have been developed where adjustable lighting fixtures such as moving head fixtures are controlled remotely using standard joysticks. However, such methods often require highly trained lighting operators as it is difficult to track performers without being in the same vantage point of the lighting fixtures. Moreover, control latency and stepper motor cogging of the moving head fixtures may produce unprofessional results due to delayed and non-linear motion of followspots, which may pose a particular problem for active and fast moving performers.
While advanced systems may exist for real time tracking of performers on a stage, these advanced systems are often complex, costly, and time consuming to setup. For example, one advanced system uses infrared and ultrasonic transducers placed on performers for real-time positional tracking, but requires significant calibration of the system for each venue. Thus, such advanced systems may be inappropriate for smaller venues and productions with limited budgets. Moreover, such systems may still experience negative effects from latency between performer movements and followspot motion.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a way to control presentation systems such as followspot lighting fixtures in a cost effective, low latency, and easy to operate manner.